


time is never on our side

by jjeparkian



Series: When two hearts are equally warm [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Can be read alone, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, but still read the parkbros one lol, its sad but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeparkian/pseuds/jjeparkian
Summary: Being the one who is always aware of his feelings, Younghyun never really win against time.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon (mentioned), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: When two hearts are equally warm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727299
Kudos: 21





	time is never on our side

**Author's Note:**

> when i was writing [this thing called love, i want to try it] i didnt have a plan to make it jaehyungparkian. but i figured the situation kinda fit in somehow and this came about lol.
> 
> ps: english is not my first language, sorry for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> happy reading!

“Hey,”

“Mmm,” Younghyun turns around finding Wonpil greeting him, two cups of beer on his hands. He takes one and turn again overlooking the night sky above and traffic below.

“Are you okay?” Wonpil asks as he rest his back and elbow on the railing beside Younghyun. The said man chuckles as he takes a big gulp of the beer.

“Been better,”

Wonpil nods as he too, takes a sip of the drink while watching the sea of people partying inside. Amongst them all, there’s a blonde being lifted in the air while throwing his head back and laughing heartedly. The shorter who lifted him up eyeing him with a wide smile.

“How did you know?” Younghyun’s voice break him from his trance. He looks at Wonpil straight on his eyes, “That I like him?”

Wonpil scoff, averting his gaze again, “You never try to hide it.”

Younghyun sighs as he crushes the now empty cup. He mimics Wonpil’s position as he watches his best friend inside the house being swung around by his boyfriend. The relationship is fresh, it hasn't been two hours since they start dating.

"I don't understand though," Wonpil speaks again, “Why you guys never get together. I feel like he won’t reject you if he knows you like him.”

“He will never reject me even if he doesn’t like me,”

“You mean he likes you?” Wonpil gasp in disbelief, “What happened then?”

“It’s a long story,” says Younghyun as he sighs.

“I got time,” Wonpil shrugs.

Younghyun eyeing the shorter beside him before pointing his chin to a raven-haired guy leaning to the wall, “Don’t you have a boyfriend to entertain though?”

Wonpil laughs as he slid down to the veranda floor, leaning his back on the railing.

“He’ll live, also the night is still young. Dowoon and I can do a lot of fun things later besides, this is my house,” Wonpil grins.

“TMI dude,” Younghyun scrunched his nose, tearing his gaze from the party inside Wonpil’s house, from a particular someone.

Silence graced upon them. Wonpil play with the edge of the cup on his hold while occasionally looks up to Younghyun, studying his face and every expression. Just when he about to conclude that the older won’t open up to him anytime soon, he spoke in a low voice.

“I like him since a long time ago I didn’t even recall when or why that happens, and I know he liked me around middle school or maybe even way before,” Wonpil notes how Younghyun’s voice sounds a little choked. He doesn’t say anything about it.

“What happened?” a hint of confusion evident on Wonpil’s voice. Younghyun looks down to him and the younger noticed how his eyes turns glassy.

“He didn’t know yet that he liked me,”

= = =

“Bribriiiiiiiiii,” a voice boomed across the hall, a tiny footstep sounds that accompany it gradually gets louder.

“What is it Jae,” Younghyun stopped on his track, waiting for his friend to catch up to him.

“Have you finished the math assignment? I don’t understand a thing,” said the taller with a pout. Younghyun is having a hard time to look away.

“I- uhh yeah, mine’s done,”

“Great! Could you please lend yours to me?”

“Okay I will but under one condition,” Younghyun smiles gently to the other.

“What is it?”

“Let me see your paper for lit?”

Jae frowns, “but that assignment should be done with your own perspective Bri…”

It’s not a secret that Jae _loves_ literature. He is so talented at this subject but unfortunately does not really stand out on the other. Luckily, he is close with Younghyun who literally aced on everything literature included but somehow, he always falls behind Jae.

“I know, silly. I’m not going to copy it or anything you know that. I’m just gonna compare our work,”

“Mmmm okie then. But I left the paper at home…”

“Is that an invitation for me to come to your house?” Younghyun asks as he grins.

“N-no! I was gonna say I’m giving it to you tomorrow… but if you wanna come then sure…” Jae answers with small voice.

“Hahaha alright imma come,” Younghyun smiles as he reaches up to stroke Jae’s fluffy light brown hair. At this, the taller tensed and Younghyun almost pull his hand away before he noticed the pale cheeks of his best friend is filled with rosy color. Jae doesn’t say anything as he stands there biting his lips, eyes never leaving the ground.

_Oh._

Younghyun knows he is _fucked_.

= = =

“But, at one-point Jae realizes that he likes you right?” Wonpil comments as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Yeah… but when that happened, it wasn’t really the best time,” Younghyun has a small sad smile graced his lips as he stares afar.

= = =

“Jae hey! Are you home?” Younghyun hurriedly asks when the person on the other end answers his call.

“Yeah Bribri what is it?” Jae giggles and Younghyun can feel his chest tighten like always.

“Okay so I have something to tell you, this is so important! Can I come to your house now?”

“Oh, I actually have something to tell you too. It’s not really urgent but I figured I have to tell you soon before I can’t say it at all,” Jae respond as he nervously bite his lips, waiting for Younghyun on the other end to say something.

“Whoa It sounds urgent to me what is it?” Younghyun asks, his voice clearly interested.

“Get here first! I’m waiting, bye!” with that Jae ended the call. Younghyun smiles fondly as he stares at his cellphone before he shakes his head.

-

“Okay Bri so what’s the important news?” Asks Jae as soon as Younghyun planted his butt on Jae’s sofa.

“Whoa I just get here let me breath!” Younghyun protests earning a laugh from the other. Younghyun watches him laughing, but he quickly catches himself staring.

_Get a hold of yourself, Kang._

“Have I told you about Seulgi?” Younghyun starts, watching Jae’s face fall. He grimaces before resuming his announcement, “Well today is our first day… I asked her out.”

Silence. Save for a thrumming beat on Younghyun’s chest.

Jae clears his throat before voicing out a strained, “Congrats Bribri!”

“Well yeah thank you,” Younghyun rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _This is not right_.

“So? How about you? What did you wanna tell me?” Younghyun continues, urging Jae to say something.

“Uhh like I said it’s not urgent, it’s just something dumb on my mind,” Jae laughed it off, but it doesn’t sound lively at all.

The worst part is Younghyun knows what it is and how important it was to them.

= = =

“Does this mean you stopped liking him?” Wonpil cocked his head to the side, staring at Younghyun who is now sitting down beside him, but still facing the sky.

“I don’t think I’ve ever stopped liking him, even now,” Younghyun laughs bitterly, “well I liked Seulgi a lot, that’s why I dated her in the first place but I can’t exactly say that I stopped liking Jae or anything.”

“How does she put up with that...” Wonpil wonders, thoughts flying in the air. It must be hurt for her and for Younghyun.

“She didn’t, at the end. I still remember her call asking me if I have someone preoccupying my mind and all that shit,” Younghyun bite his lips, “she was an angel for asking me to pursue the one that I truly love the most, she even went as far as explaining how I’m not gonna be happy with her because I didn’t love her with all I got. God… I sound like an asshole.”

“But after you broke up with her, Jae still likes you right?” Wonpil quizzes.

“Yeah I think… but...”

“But what?” Wonpil asks impatiently.

“That’s when he met Sungjin for the first time,”

“And he has been liking my friend since then?” Wonpil guess. Younghyun nods as he sucks a deep breath.

“That moment when he tells me about his encounter, he had the brightest smile on his face, and I swear his eyes literally lit up. That’s why I decided he should always be happy just like that,” Younghyun smiles. Divert his attention back to the blonde who is now looping his arm on Sungjin’s shoulder and Sungjin’s hands both on his waist swaying around to the rhythm provided by the big speaker in the corner of the house.

“You did the right thing,” Wonpil nods, “Sungjin talks about him a lot and he is always so happy doing it. The happiest of him I must say, they’re perfect for each other.”

“I hope,” Younghyun sighs with a chuckle, “they can be together for a long time.”

“I hope so too,” says Wonpil as he follows Younghyun’s eyes. In that exact moment, Jae’s head turn to look at them and he smiles bright, blinding.

“Bribriiiiiiiii! Sungjin is gonna take me home, don’t wait for me!” Shout him, hands waving in the air. Beside Wonpil, Younghyun waves back.

“Sungjin please take care of him and be extra careful! He is virgin,” shout Younghyun back earning a soft gasp from the blonde.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sungjin answers with a laugh as he winks at Jae. With that the couple leaves Wonpil house to the chill night air.

“You know what, Seulgi is right,” says Wonpil as he nudges Younghyun.

“Hmm?”

“You have to pursue the one that you love the most. But you were wrong back then for assuming that she meant Jae. Hyun, I believe you’ll find the right person that you would love with all you got. Maybe not now, maybe not Jae. But you will,” says Wonpil full of assurance.

“Thanks,” says Younghyun with a genuine smile as he stands up, dusted his jeans, and walks to the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me about babie jae, parkbros, and parkian. twt: panickedjae


End file.
